


Dangan Ronpa prompt fills

by Ultimate_Bitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Shipping, dangan ronpa prompts, prompts, so you send me prompts and I write short fics, ya'll know how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Bitch/pseuds/Ultimate_Bitch
Summary: Collection of short prompt fills that you guys send in. Feel free to comment a prompt and I'll try to write it as soon as I can!





	1. Lazer tag- Souda/Gundam

Souda sighed deeply as he looked up at the building in front of him. It was big and he could hear beeping and shouting, along with 80s pixel music coming from inside. A giant sign with a picture of an alien in neon lights read 'ARCADE'. 

Souda didn't want to be there, but he was dragged along by Chiaki and Mikan. They were meeting Akane, Nekomaru, Hiyoko, Mahiru and Gundam there. Just perfect. It was already shitty enough to third wheel one couple, but three? Paired with the fact that he would probably be stuck with Gundam for the whole day, and Gundam was really weird. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Chiaki puffing happily. 

"I'm really excited! It's gonna be so fun!" She said, grabbing her girlfriend's arm and dragging the poor nurse behind her into the big gaming centre.

Souda sighed again, shoving his hands into his pockets and grumbling complaints as he trailed after the two. 

Looking around her saw many vintage arcade machines. Miss Pacman, Space Invaders, Donkey Kong. There also a lot of claw and coin machines, as well as shooting and driving games. He spotted dance dance revolution and cringed at the knowledge that Nekomaru would probably force him to play. He didn't know why they even tried, Hiyoko always won anyway.

"Hey, Pigbarfs! We're over here!" 

Speak of the devil.

The three turned to see the rest of their friends sitting in a booth table. Akane was stuffing two plates of nachos into her mouth and Hiyoko was waving them over.

Once they were seated Mahiru shushed them before they could even start talking. 

"On the way here I looked up the new features the arcade has installed, and they've just finished putting in a lazer tag arena" She stated, smiling. "I think we should play!" 

Chiaki leaned forward on the table excitedly. "We totally should! We could split into four teams, the couples and Gundham and Souda!" 

"That sounds like a great idea!"

"Like I'd wanna be with anybody but Mahiru anyway..."

"Mmf mfuvtu mmmf!" 

"W-what was that, Akane?" Mikan looked worriedly over as Akane swallowed down a big lump of food, no doubt holding back a comment about unhealthy dieting. 

"I said, won't that be kinda awkward for Gundam and Souda?" The brunette lazily jerked a thumb in the engineer's direction. 

Souda was about to answer with _yes, that would very awkward please don't_ when Gundam interjected. 

"I am less worried about the uncomfortableness of the situation and more so about wether my victory will be secured with this fiend," He said. 

All thoughts about awkward situations went out of the window as soon as Gundam said that. _Seriously, what the fuck._

"The fuck is that supposed to mean? You'll be the one holding me back!" Souda pointed an accusing finger at the man sitting across from him. 

"You will have to prove if your word rings true, mortal, since I find it hard to believe that you could ever match my power," Gundam smirked.

"Oh, it is on hamster boy!" 

~~~~~~

Chaos, pure chaos, is what this was. The arena was filled with the sounds of screaming and pounding feet. If Ishimaru was there he would've had a heart attack. 

A pterodactyl screeching sound came from Hiyoko as she rounded the corner, Akane and Nekomaru hot on her heels. The repetitive buzzing sound signalling that a player had been hit was all she could hear. 

"Help! Someone help me! I'm being attacked by straight people!" She cried, running into a dead end. 

She turned around, dreading the fate that surely awaited her. Back to the wall, she slid down to the floor as the two athletes slowly approached her. She closed her eyes, preparing for her untimely defeat.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" 

Hiyoko opened her eyes to see a certain red head charging towards them, gun in front of her, shooting wildly at her two attackers. She pushed past them, grabbing Hiyoko's hand and pulling her to her feet. The two of them bolted down the hallway. 

It only took two minutes for Akane and Nekomaru to catch up with them because soon Mahiru stopped, hand supporting herself on the wall, panting for breath.

"My hero," Hiyoko deadpanned. 

Suddenly beeps signifying Akane and her boyfriend had been hit could be heard. 

"Who dares to challenge me, NEKOMARU NIDAI?!!?!?" Nekomaru spun around, searching for the unseen culprit. 

"Get fucked noobs," Chiaki smiled deviously from behind the pillar she was shooting. 

Mikan jumped out. Her eyes were closed and she was shooting her gun in all directions, obviously not caring who or what she hit. "I'm sorry!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. 

"Get ready, cause I'm about to beat you guys to the ground!" Akane pointed at the newcomers. 

The group quickly became a chaotic frenzy of beeps, buzzes, and high pitched squealing. Nobody knew who was winning or losing. The idea of embarrassing their friends soon overcame their desire for victory as people were being shoved into walls, hair being pulled, Nekomaru and Hiyoko had engaged in a slap fight. 

They were so caught up in their bloodlust that nobody noticed all of their vests were beeping like crazy. 

"Umm... G-guys..." Mikan tried to get everyone's attention. 

"I'm gonna win, and it's gonna be awesome, and you guys are gonna buy me food!" 

"Guys, please..." She tried again.

"Get off me you sweaty weirdo! Mahiru! Mahiruuuuu!" 

"Guys..." 

"You guys have no concept of how to play a game," 

"GUYS SOUDA AND GUNDAM ARE WINNING!" Mikan shouted, gesturing towards the two snickering men. 

Silence befell the group. Tension filled the air as the rest processed what had just happened. 

"GET THEM!" Mahiru screamed. 

"Oh shit," Souda and Gundam turned and ran, belting down the hallways of the arena. 

While rounding a corner Souda slipped. He tripped over his own feet, grabbing Gundam to try and stay upright and effectively toppling the both of them. The engineer fell on top of the other, hands splaying out on his broad chest. As he came down, his face slammed into Gundam's. This cause a very painful and very awkward kiss. 

Souda pulled away immediately, blushing heavily. "I-I'm so sorry dude, I-" He stopped when he noticed Gundam was holding his, bleeding, nose. "Oh my god, did I break your nose?!"

~~~~~~

"That was the only arcade in town..." Chiaki lamented, staring longingly at the building they had just been banned from. 

"Well, now you know what it feels like," Mahiru said bitterly. She thought back to the time her friends had got her kicked out of a photography exhibit. "Anyway, the movie theatre has an arcade,"

The gamer sighed wistfully. "It's not the same..." 

"Dude, are you sure you're ok?" Souda asked worriedly. It turns out he hadn't broken Gundam's nose, only caused it to bleed. Alot. Mikan had given him many tissues to soak it up. 

"Ha!" Gundam grinned proudly. "If you think I could be brought down by a small mishap on your end, mortal, you really do have no godly powers at all!" 

Souda rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever, sorry I messed your nose up with a kiss..." He grumbled, ears tinting red. 

Gundam looked at the pink haired boy.

"I do not believe it was an awful intention..." He said finally. He pulled his scarf up to hide his face. "Perhaps we could try it again sometime..."

"Wha- really?!" Souda's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Yes,"

He turned even redder, hand tugging at the back of his hair. "Well, maybe we could try it again now?"

"You... Do not mind the blood?"

"It's cool dude, I don't care! Unless you don't wanna-"

"No, I would like to," 

With that confirmation, Souda leaned up to press chaste kiss to Gundam's lips. As he pulled away, Gundam brought up a hand to grip onto Souda's chin, pulling him back in and turning to innocent kiss into a deeper one. As he started to move his lips against the other's, Gundam wrapped a loose arm around Souda's waiste, pulling him closer. The kiss soon became hotter, Souda letting Gundam's tongue into his mouth as he snaked a hand up to pull at short black hairs. 

Finally, needing oxygen, they pulled away from each other. Souda looked up at the man with pupils blown up with lust. 

Okay, so maybe third wheeling wasn't so bad this time around.


	2. Birthday- Ibuki/Mikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Seychelles ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles) prompted: "Hmm if you want me to give you prompts... Then how about Mibuki, ( with Ibuki spoiling Mikan)"

Harsh electric guitar blasted through their shared apartment as Ibuki hummed along to the screaming that accompanied it. Picking up the red marker that laid next to the calendar in their small kitchen, she crossed out May 10th and counted the remaining days until the big event.

May 12th, Mikan Tsumiki's birthday. Otherwise known as national cutest-girlfriend-in-the-world-gratitude day for Ibuki. She way so psyched for it. She had already bought all of the presents, she just had to pick some of the rest up, and had got confirmation on the party. It was gonna be a small get together, nothing to big or flashy that Mikan wouldn't be comfortable with, happening on the 13th. She had invited all of their best friends, and had sorted out all of the ones that may upset the birthday girl. Nagito had promised to cut down on the hope talk, Teruteru had promised to keep his pervy side at bay, and Hiyoko had promised to be less of a bitch. 

The party would be great. Teruteru had made a cake shaped like a syringe. There were balloons and streamers that had haphazardly been shoved into the closet. But that was happening the day after. Mikan's actual birthday, her real one, Ibuki had made sure was all freed up for her. She wanted to spend the whole day doing whatever Mikan wanted, making her feel special. 

Because she was special. She was the most beautiful, the most kind, the most compassionate person Ibuki had ever met. She was Ibuki's soulmate, her true love. And so Ibuki would make her special day as special as she was.

~~~~~~

Something smelled really good. Pancakes? Maybe pancakes. The warm smell wafted through the slightly ajar door to their bedroom, waking up Mikan gently. 

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Groggily sitting up, she looked to her left to see an empty spot where her girlfriend would usually be sleeping in late. That was weird. Ibuki always woke up after her. Or maybe Ibuki was gone. Maybe she had gotten so bored of being with a useless, pathetic nurse that she decided to finally ditch her. That had be it. Mikan wouldn't be surpri-

"Oh, babe, you're awake! Are you crying?" 

Oh, nevermind. Ibuki was standing in the doorway, a concerned look on her face. 

"I-I'm fine, just had a bad dream," Mikan sniffled, smiling as Ibuki perked up. It was then that the nurse noticed her girlfriend was holding a tray. On the tray was the source of the good smell. A big stack of pancakes with gooey golden syrup poured on in generous helpings was piled up on a plate. Next to is was a mug of coffee, for Ibuki, and a cup of tea, for Mikan.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Mikan asked as Ibuki made her way towards Mikan. The musician placed the tray in her lap and snuggled back into the covers next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, thought you'd like it!" 

Mikan shakily picked up the knife and fork and cautiously began to dig into the stack. For once her tremors seemed to be out of excitement and not nerves. "Y-you remembered?" 

"Of course I did, babe!" Ibuki grinned, throwing her arms around Mikan and almost tipping over the tray. "I always remember your birthday! It's like, the most awesome day of the year apart from Christmas!" 

"I know you do..." Mikan smiled gratefully at her. Her lilac eyes started to fill with tears of joy and they slipped down her cheeks, mixing in with the golden syrup.

"Hey, hey babe don't cry!" Ibuki exclaimed, using her thumb to wipe away the droplets. Her hand was warm and smelled like the almond handwash they had in the kitchen. It smelled like home. 

Ibuki moved her hand down to Mikan's chin, bringing the other one up to cup her face. She leaned in for a kiss, closed mouthed but meaningful. When she pulled away Mikan had stopped crying and was instead smiling up at her girlfriend. 

~~~~~~

"Oh my god..." Mikan stopped dead in her tracks outside of their bedroom. 

On their couch was piles upon piles of gifts, each wrapped in different pink-themed wrapping paper and silver ribbons. There had to be at least twenty, maybe more. Mikan sucked in a big breath.

"Those are all from me, by the by," Ibuki wrapped an arm around Mikan's waist and pecked her on the cheek, which tears had started to roll down again. 

She turned and hugged Ibuki into a tight embrace, sobbing 'thank you's into her shoulder. 

After a few long moments of just enjoying eachother's warmth, Ibuki spoke up. "C'mon babe, open them! Or I'm gonna like, die, from anticipation!" 

Mikan nodded, pulling away and walking over to the couch. She inspected the presents for a few seconds before deciding on a small box wrapped in baby pink and blue stripped paper. 

She sat down on one of the cushions Ibuki had laid out on the floor next to the couch. Her girlfriend was grinning wildly, crossed legs bouncing up and down in excitement. 

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" 

Mikan giggled at her childlike behaviour. She slowly untied the ribbon and carefully unwrapped the present. Underneath the paper was a dark blue, velvet jewellery box. She opened it to see something twinkling against the black interior. 

A necklace. It had a very fine sliver chair, and on the chain was a silver charm. A heart with a cross cut out of it, said cross having been filled with amethyst. 

"It's... It's beautiful!" Mikan held the necklace up to the light, watching as the rays of sun danced and glittered across the silver a purple.

"Do you like it?" Ibuki asked, a twinge of nervousness in her eyes. 

"I love it!" The nurse took one if Ibuki's hands and squeezed it, her face a picture of absolute adoration.

~~~~~~

It was late afternoon, and only a few presents of the pile remained. Mikan had managed to stop bawling her eyes out after every gift, and Ibuki had been persuaded to not act like a six year old on Christmas day.

The next present was a sleek black box wrapped in a hot pink silk ribbon. As Mikan undid the ribbon she did not see the wicked grin that appeared on her girlfriend's face. 

Opening the box Mikan found some pieces of clothing. As she set each piece down on the floor to inspect them her growing blush became rapidly more intense. It was lingerie, Victoria's secret she suspected. 

She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and arms encircling her waist. "I saw them and thought of you..." Ibuki spoke lowly into Mikan's ear. The nurse shuddered.

"I'm going to try these on now,"

~~~~~~

If there was one area Ibuki had expertise in, it was sex. So of course she had chosen lingerie that fit Mikan perfectly. As her girlfriend stepped out of the bedroom, Ibuki sucked in a breath and admired how her gift looked on it's owner. 

It started with Mikan's long legs clad in stockings that went all the way to halfway up her thick thighs. The stockings were black lace being held up by black straps attached to a teddy. The teddy was also black, lace and mesh, fitting perfectly to her body and showing off all her curves, accentuating her shapely breasts. To top it off Mikan wore the necklace gifted to her at the start of the day.

"Do you like it?" Mikan asked, voice sweet, fingers toying with the tops of her stockings.

Ibuki was, for once, rendered speechless. She nodded, mouth slightly agape, eyes tracing Mikan's figure hungrily. 

"You know, all of today you've been so good to me," Mikan continued. She approached Ibuki, straddling her hips once she reached her. "Maybe I should give you a gift of your own..." She leaned in, breathing the words against Ibuki's lips. 

And Ibuki thanked god she had chosen to get her girlfriend lingerie for her birthday. 

~~~~~~

By the evening Mikan was only left wearing the necklace. They lay in bed, holding each other and listening to each other's soft breaths. 

"Are you awake? Like, properly awake? Cause I have another gift for you," Ibuki murmured into Mikan's hair. She turned to look at Ibuki and sat up.

"Go ahead,"

Ibuki got out of bed, still only in her pink boyshorts and an old faded band tee that was a little too big for her. Mikan went back to admiring her necklace as she heard Ibuki shuffling things around before feeling a dip in the bed again. She looked up to see her girlfriend holding her acoustic guitar.

"Well, when I first asked you out it was through song, so I thought I'd serenade you again!" Ibuki smiled, and it was a smile filled with happiness that warmed Mikan's heart. 

Mikan hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin, on her knees. Ibuki cleared her throat, and started strumming. 

_"Everything you do it sends me_  
Higher than the moon with every  
Twinkle in your eye  
You strike a match that lights my heart on fire," 

It made Mikan think back to their high school years. When Mikan was first getting used to having friends that didn't spit on her or beat her, and when Ibuki was so angry at the world to the point that she went out of her way to make sure she didn't belong. When Hiyoko would sit Mikan down and show her how to do her make up, complaining all the while but Mikan would see her smile when she thought the other wasn't looking. When Mahiru would take photos of them all on sunny days and put them in a scrap book she had made labelled 'best days of our lives'. When they would hole themselves up in Ibuki's room that smelled like pot and sit there as the musician lazily strummed her battered guitar, just talking about the past and the present and the future. 

When it was just them against the world. 

_"When you’re near, I hide my blushing face_  
And trip on my shoelaces  
Grace just isn’t my forté  
But it brings me to my knees when you say 

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_  
I fall into a pile on the floor  
Puppy love is hard to ignore  
When every little thing you do, I do adore," 

And now, well now it was different. They had out grown their bitter sweet teenage years, when both nothing and everything mattered at the same time. They were older but it was still amazing. Every day with her was still amazing. 

The way her piercings would glint when she grinned. How she would tie up her long hair in a messy pony tail when doing the dishes. That she kissed like it was the end of the world and the only way she could live was to melt into Mikan. 

When she was younger, Mikan Tsumiki had wished she was never born. Yet here she was, on her twenty seventh birthday, happy and breathing. And knowing that no matter what, she would always have the love that she fell into all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this fits the prompt alright? 
> 
> The song is 'I do adore' by Mindy Gledhill if you were wondering. 
> 
> I'm always taking new promots by the way, so feel free to send some in!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, please don't send any prompts on danganronpa zero/kirigirir/etc cause I haven't read any of the light novels. 
> 
> But yeah, apart from that, send me AU prompts, crossover prompts, ships prompts, you name it!


End file.
